Muggshot's Big Bone
by Talonshade
Summary: You never quite get to see what happens when you lose a boss battle in the games. You just assume that that's it; game over, you're dead, right? Not quite, because villains love to toy with fallen heroes. And Muggshot has just the game to play with our favorite little raccoon...


**Bada-Bing, Bada-Boom! I'm back with another Sly Cooper "M" Rated One-shot.**

 **I chose Muggshot for this one-shot because I figured, out of all the Sly Cooper villains across all four games, he would be the most likely to fuck Sly in the ass after defeating him.**

 **Without further adieu, let's proceed to the pounding!**

* * *

 **Muggshot's Big Bone, a Sly Cooper One-shot** \- _You never quite get to see what happens when you lose a boss battle in the games. You just assume that that's it; game over, you're dead, right? Not quite, because villains love to toy with fallen heroes. And Muggshot has just the game to play with our favorite little raccoon..._

* * *

Sly tightened his grip on the cane he held as he stepped out of the elevator, glaring at a large, purple bulldog sitting up ahead.

"What!?" Muggshot raised his brow at the raccoon. "My boys have been yappin' about some big, mysterious dude runnin' around crackin' skulls, and... and this is it? You're the monkey wrench in my operation; some scrawny rat with a stick?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Wait a second... I've seen that stick before."

Sly held his cane over his shoulder, smirking at Muggshot. "Maybe when my father knocked your block off with it."

Muggshot grinned. "Your father? Wow, you're a Cooper?" He asked with mock amazement. "You know, that... Thingus... Raccamagoocus had a lot of nice pictures, but _way_ too many big words."

"So you wouldn't mind just handing it over?"

"Wha-What, are you kiddin'?" Muggshot laughed before scowling. "You break into my place, steal my stuff, trash the joint; I feel transgressed and violated!" He growled. "Let's rock!"

With that, the large canine leaped out of his chair and pulled out two, large machine guns.

Sly braced himself as he felt the ground begin to rumble beneath his feet. Nine large, crystal pillars erupted from the ground, corresponding with the nine mirrors that lined the edges of the room.

Immediately, Sly took action as he sprung himself towards the closest mirror and swung his cane. The mirror spun around until it finally stopped, facing inwards and reflecting the light that shone in from the ceiling into one of the crystal pillars.

Muggshot falter, stumbling back as the light shone in his eyes. Sly took the opportunity to jump to the next mirror and smack that one as well, directing the light into another pillar.

The mob-boss growled, shielding his eyes with one of his guns as he fired the other blindly at the raccoon.

Sly quickly took cover behind one of the crystals, which the bullets bounced right off of, before swinging his cane at a third mirror. Muggshot's eyes widened and he quickly ducked as the bullets flew in all directions. He growled and fired his gun again, still shielding his eyes.

This time, Sly easily jumped over the line of fire, casting a quick smirk to the villain before whacking yet another mirror.

Another... and another... and another...

Muggshot's eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he threw his guns to the ground and let out a cry of outrage. Once Sly hit his eighth mirror, the two of them took off towards the ninth.

Sly's eyes widened as Muggshot swung out a large fist, making solid contact with the raccoon's stomach. The air quickly left the thief's lungs as he was knocked to the floor.

Muggshot lurched forward and grabbed the final mirror. He ripped it from its place and smashed in on the ground before turning to Sly, a satisfied grin on his face.

Sly looked around frantically for his cane before spotting it a few feet away. Before he could reach for it, he found the barrel of a gun staring him down.

"Try to grab that cane and you'll eat bullets." Muggshot warned.

The thief gulped, gaze switching between the gun and the bulldog holding it.

Muggshot smirked and blew the whistle around his neck. Almost immediately, three guards hurried into the room.

"You called us, boss?" The biggest guard asked before he noticed the situation, and his jaw hung open.

"Yeah... go ahead and grab that there cane," Muggshot gestured to the stick with his head, keeping his eyes on the raccoon in front of him. "And take it to _the room_."

The other two guards looked at each. "The room?"

The first guard shushed them. "The room! Yes, sir! right away, sir!" He picked up Sly's cane and the trio bounded out of the room, the door shutting behind them.

Now it was just Muggshot and Sly alone. The bulldog smirked. "Listen, Cooper, I don't want to kill you." He admitted, pausing before ominously adding. "Yet..."

Sly narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

Muggshot shrugged. "I mean, I'd love to end it now, but the boss-"

"Not that." Sly scowled. "Why... everything?"

"Everything?"

"Why be a part of the Fiendish Five? Why kill my father?"

Muggshot frowned; was this supposed to be the part of a cheesy cliche where they bond, and eventually he was supposed to feel bad enough for Sly to let him go free? Well, ol' Muggshot doesn't roll like that.

"If I'm being honest, I never actually knew your father." He admitted, shrugging his broad shoulders again.

"Then why did you help kill him?"

The villain scowled. "'Cause I was tired of you "big shot" thieves thinkin' you could just prance around wherever you want and take whatever you want." He explained. "So, when the boss came givin' me an offer to join his crew for that little mission, I figured that if the word got out that ol' Muggshot helped take down the Cooper Clan; other thieves would think twice about steppin' into my place."

He grinned at the raccoon. "Now, you'd better make yourself real comfortable, 'cause you're goin' to be here for awhile."

With that, he turned back and went back to sit on his chair as the battleground reverted to normal.

Sly pursed his lips, bringing his knees closer to his chest as he sat, defenseless, on the floor. He looked around the big room, hoping to find some way of escaping; but it seemed that this room was tightly secured.

"Hey, Bentley, you read?" He whispered into his earpiece.

No answer; the turtle had probably gone into panic-mode as he realized that Sly had been captured.

"Great news, boss," The raccoon heard Muggshot inform. "I've done it! I've got Sly Cooper right here, and there ain't a thing he can do to get away!"

The bulldog swiveled his laptop around, and Sly caught the glimpse of what appeared to be a metallic owl on the screen.

"Excellent work, Muggshot." The gravely, robotic voice of said owl laughed. "I will be there to take care of him personally in the morning. But, for now, he is yours to do whatever you please."

Muggshot grinned, holding his hand up to his chin thoughtfully as the call disconnected. "Whatever I please, eh...?"

Sly gulped, worried as he noticed the look on the canine's face. "You know, Cooper, it's been a long time since I've been with a gal- I know, shocker! I've got this entire business underneath me, but I guess the ladies just don't fancy men with power anymore."

The villain shook his head sadly. "And, since I can't kill you, what's the next best thing?" He grinned as he strode over, getting right up in the raccoon's face.

"Humiliation."

"And, let me tell you; nothing is more humiliating for some straight-as-a-twig raccoon than to be pounded into submission by a big, strong dog like me."

Sly knew exactly what the bulldog meant, and he quickly hurried to his feet and turned to run away from the villain, but Muggshot was quick as he grabbed his tail to hold him back. "It's a win-win; I get some satisfaction, and, who knows, maybe you'll it enjoy it after all!" He bellowed with laughter before throwing the raccoon down on the cold, hard floor.

Muggshot quickly ripped off his old, white tank top, revealing his chiseled chest. He smirked as he admired his muscles, taking a second to kiss each arm triumphantly before tearing off his striped, brown pants and the smaller clothing underneath.

"We've got the whole night ahead of us, Cooper, let's have some fun!"

Sly held his head, still hurting from his impact on the floor, as he attempted to escape the canine again.

Muggshot clicked his tongue as he pulled him back again, flipping him onto his back as he dragged him "up-close and personal".

The raccoon froze, face-to-face with the quite the sight. Muggshot's large pouch pointed right at him, the tip of a rather girthy rod poking its way out. He was helpless as he watched it steadily grow in size, and his jaw hung ever-so-slightly open.

Big mistake.

Muggshot quickly grabbed hold of Sly's head and thrust forward before he even had time to react. "Try to bite it and I _will_ kill you on the spot."

Sly grimaced as he felt the warm and wet organ lay against his tongue. "Suck it!" The villain barked, tightening his grip on the raccoon's head threateningly. Sly obliged, hesitantly moving his tongue along Muggshot's cock; its salty taste invading Sly's taste-buds.

Muggshot's eyes were half-lidded as he enjoyed the pleasure, a feeling he hadn't felt in far too long.

Sly could feel the cock in his mouth grow even longer... and thicker. He paused his movements, evicting a growl from the bulldog. "C'mon now, I didn't say you could stop." The raccoon made a noise of pain as Muggshot pulled on the fur on his head.

The canine grinned slightly. "Yeah... that's a good little raccoon."

Sly blinked away the tears that welled in his eyes. It'd been a long time since the raccoon had cried; ever since his father's death, he'd forced himself to stay strong in terrible moments, but now...

A thought occurred to him; perhaps, if he went along with the villain's deeds, the torment would be over sooner rather than later?

Pleading for his idea to be right, Sly shut his eyes as he went to work. He tightened his lips' grip on Muggshot's cock as his tongue snaked around it faster, he even bobbed his head ever so slightly.

Muggshot let out a small groan of satisfaction before grinning again. "See, I knew you'd get into it." He laughed.

After a half-minute or so, Muggshot shifted his grip on the raccoon's head, grasping the fur on both sides of Sly's face. "Time to kick things up a notch." He decided.

Sly's eyes widened, and he scrambled to try to pry the mutt's muscular hands off of him as Muggshot began to thrust himself into the raccoon's mouth. He gagged as the slimy red rod poked him in the back of his throat, and it became hard to breathe.

Muggshot paused, eyeing Sly. "Breathe through your nose, Cooper."

The raccoon looked confused but obliged, calming down ever-so-slightly as his lungs received the proper amount of oxygen. "There ya' go!" Muggshot grinned, resuming his thrusts.

Every few seconds, the villain would increase his pace, fucking the raccoon's mouth steadily.

Sly watched warily as the thick knot at the base of Muggshot's shaft swelled up. With every thrust, Sly's lips were forced to kiss the inflated bulb.

It wasn't long before the awaited feeling struck, and the villain went even faster. "Heh... Sucks that this... gotta' end so soon..." He huffed, tightening his grip on the thief's head. "But I'm 'bout'a-"

With one last thrust and heavy grunt, Muggshot rammed his cock knot-deep into Sly's mouth as he began to climax.

Sly gagged as the thick cum shot down his throat in a seemingly never-ending pattern of spurts.

One spurt, then two, three, four, and more as the canine continued to cum.

Muggshot's hips jerked slightly as his high finally died.

His cock softened, and he pulled out of the raccoon's mouth before falling back onto the floor.

"Heh..." He chuckled, out of breath. "You're lucky I didn't tie the knot there. Can't say the same for round two, though."

Sly stiffened, glancing at the muscular man; round two?"

Muggshot shot the raccoon an amused look. "What? You didn't think a simple blowie was enough to satisfy ol' Muggshot, did you?" He laid back on the floor, arms under his head. "I just need a minute or two to recover, but like I said, we've got a whole night ahead of us."

The raccoon groaned as he laid on the floor. The taste of Muggshot's cum still lingered on his taste-buds; salty and slightly bitter, yet not the worst-tasting thing he's ever swallowed.

After a few minutes, Sly could see Muggshot start to rub at his sheath.

The dog's bright-colored rod grew once again, and the villain began stroking himself carefully so as not to crush it with his incredibly large hands.

Muggshot got to his feet after a few seconds, and Sly panicked. "There's nowhere to run, kid. Might as well just give in." He taunted the raccoon with a smirk.

Sly crawled backward helplessly as Muggshot advanced. He felt his tail get grabbed again, and he was lifted into the air before his gray pants and the clothing underneath was swiftly torn off.

He was dropped to the floor, landing on his stomach and letting out a grunt of pain.

Muggshot moved the raccoon's tail out of the way, exposing his hole.

What's the point, Sly figured, beginning to give up.

The raccoon simply braced himself as he felt Muggshot grab his hips. "You're makin' this too easy, Cooper, where's the fun in that?" He scoffed, lining himself up.

He pressed the tip up against Sly's innocent anus, before pausing and spitting on his hand, slicking himself up some more just in case it wasn't enough.

One... two... three...

Muggshot pushed forward, breaking through the raccoon's entrance.

Sly clenched his fist, his whole body quivering as pain exploded his nerves. He involuntarily let out a small whimper as it felt like he was split in half.

Muggshot gently stroked the top of Sly's head, giving him time to adjust.

Eventually, the raccoon's quivers ended, and Muggshot took it as his cue to continue. He pushed in further before pulling back out, then going back in. "Good God, you've got one tight hole." Muggshot chuckled as he kept up his small pace.

Sly stayed quiet, keeping his sobs quiet as tears soaked his mask.

Lust began to take control Muggshot's mind as he picked up his pace, ignoring the raccoon's pain.

He paused, taking a quick second to readjust his position. One hand planted firmly on the ground, holding him up as the other was wrapped under Sly's waist, keeping the raccoon at his level.

Muggshot began to thrust both faster and deeper, his knot beginning to swell again.

Sly made a noise as the villain's cock stabbed his prostate.

Muggshot seemed to have realized what happened as he focused his thrust on Sly's spot.

The raccoon frowned, feeling disgusted as he felt his own cock involuntarily harden from the pleasure.

"Enjoying the ride yet, Cooper?" The dog taunted.

Sly suppressed a moan as Muggshot continued to violate him.

Muggshot panted, he had a new goal in mind now; he was going to make Sly Cooper cum.

"You're a strong man, Cooper, you'd better hold yourself up now." He warned, removing his hand from the raccoon's waist and planting it on the ground like the other.

Sly had apparently listened as he held his hind up in the air, though his upper body had crashed to the floor.

Sweat beaded on Muggshot's forehead as he fucked his enemy faster, his knot threatening to pass through Sly's entrance.

The canine grinned. "Time to... tie the knot!"

A few more hard thrusts and he pushed inside, stretching Sly's anus to its maximum capacity.

Sly screeched from the mixture of pain and pleasure, biting down on the closest thing to him; his own arm. Muffled moans escaped him as his cock twitched and jumped before releasing its load.

His nerves battled; the pleasure of being fucked like a little bitch opposing the pain of his ass being nearly torn open.

The raccoon's liquids splashed onto the floor, hips twitching as the pleasure seemed to override the pain.

Muggshot howled as he pumped his hot cum into Sly's insides. "T-Take it all you little- Fuck!" He barked lustfully.

Sly groaned as he felt himself get filled up, weakly pushing back against the dog.

Soon, they both finished, and Muggshot's arms dropped him to the floor. He rolled to his side, taking care not to crush the fragile raccoon below him.

With the pleasure over-and-done-with, Sly trembled slightly as felt the dull throbbing of pain in his backside, as Muggshot's knot was still stuck inside of him.

Neither of them knew how long had passed before the knot finally deflated, and he pulled out of Sly's hole.

Cum seeped out of the raccoon, and his shoulders relaxed as his enemy sat up weakly.

"Heh... that was certainly- Oh, geez! Your arm!"

Sly glanced down, the arm he'd bitten down on was covered in blood.

Muggshot shook his head. "What'd you do to yourself, Cooper?" He shakily got to his feet. "C'mon, let's get that patched up; er, not that it matters..." He added.

Both of them knew that come morning, Sly would be executed by Muggshot's boss...

Sly felt himself get picked up gently. "Still, might as well make the best of it..."

The raccoon mumbled unintelligibly as his eyes shut, exhausted...

What a thing to be his last memory...

* * *

 **Well! That was... something, that's for sure.**

 **Whatever, I still enjoyed it ;))) and I sure hope you got a kick out of it too. Be sure to leave me some feedback so I can improve!**

 **~ Talonshade**


End file.
